The Legend Of The Magical Tree
by Keiko Amano
Summary: There's a magical tree that only chosen people can see it or enter it. The tree has a powerful power. If you enter the vortex to the tree with the person you're destined with, then, if you write your name on the tree, both of you will be together forever! You don't believe it? Many FT couples got to get married because of this tree! Collection of inter-linked stories. mostly NaLu!
1. Natsu and Lucy

**Hello~! I'm here today to re-update my second fanfic! I guarantee it's better!**

**Anyway! This fanfic, meaning, every chapter occurs in X794 or maybe could be later... Remember, okay?**

**Description of Chapter 1 : Natsu and Lucy **

**Lucy Dragneel, everyone says that this 20 years old woman is a lucky lucky girl since she's now a Dragneel. Yeah, Lucy thinks she lucky since Natsu proposed to her, but, isn't the most lucky person in Natsu? He found The Magical Tree in the first place! And this is the story when Natsu proposed to Lucy!**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

Lucy is sitting at the bar. She's drinking her juice while chatting at Mira like always. This 20 years old girl always feels really happy right now, since, now she's not a 'Heartfilia' anymore, now, she's a 'Dragneel' and now, she's pregnant. She always waits for the birth of her child.

"Hey, Lucy, how's your child? Already know whether it is a boy or a girl?" Mira asked

"No… It can't be seen yet…" Lucy said while stroking her tummy

"Do you have any preference?" Mira asked

"Hmm… I just hope it's a girl, haha" Lucy said

"Hm? Why?" Mira asked

"I don't know. I just want a girl to talk to. Especially about Natsu" Lucy said "But, my other reason is... It's hard to teach manner to boys. Really hard, and this is Natsu's son we're talking about..." Lucy continued. Lucy stares at her juice, sometimes she giggles, sometimes she blushes. Mira notices what Lucy did. She repeats her action again

"Hey, Lucy, what are you thinking?" Mira asked

"E-Eh?! Ehm… It's just… I was just thinking, without The Magical Tree, I don't know how our relationship will end… Such a memorial place" Lucy said while blushing

.

.

.

_It was 5 months ago…_

Lucy chatting with Levy, Erza, Mira and Lisanna like always. The blonde-haired girl is currently dating a certain pink-haired boy. But there's nothing change in their relationship. They never go on date, they never kiss. But Lucy doesn't ask much, she just want to be by the side of the person she loves

"For real! And then, she sai-"

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said, approaching Lucy who is talking to the girls. Lucy turns her body, facing her boyfriend

"Yeah?" Lucy answer

"Wanna hang out today? We already finish our job" Natsu asked. Lucy jolted. _Wait… Did he just ask me out?! Whoa!_ Lucy thought

"Psst! Lu-chan!" Levy whispered. Lucy moves her face near Levy "You must go! This is the first time he asks you out, right?" Levy suggested

"Yeah, I agree" Lisanna said

"This is your opportunity, Lucy!" Mira said

"Couldn't agree more" Erza said. Lucy smiles at the girls

"Yeah! Thanks guys!" Lucy said. Lucy faces Natsu again "Sorry for the wait. Let's go, then!" Lucy said while smiling at Natsu. Natsu smiles back. They walk… and walk… They don't talk, everything is so awkward. Lucy sometimes glances at Natsu, she really wants to hold his hand. Repeating what she did, Natsu finally notices his girlfriend sometimes steals a glace

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu asked innocently. Lucy blushes wildly

"N-Nothing!" Lucy said. Natsu looks at Lucy, and then he blushes and turns his head. Lucy busts Natsu did that "He-Hey! What did you think?!" Lucy asked

"No-Nothing really!" Natsu said, blushing even harder. Lucy stares at him

"Come on~! Tell mee!" Lucy said

"I-I just wanted to hold your hand!" Natsu said. He buries his head on his palms. Lucy giggles. She pulls Natsu's hand and holding it tightly

"Better?" Lucy asked

"Yea…" Natsu answered. Natsu leads both of them to a really unfamiliar place to Lucy. Suddenly, she feels something sucks them. In a blink of an eye, they arrived at another dimension. Lucy stunned seeing the perfect view. The higher place makes them see the view better. If they go down with the stairs, there's a flower field with a big tree on it. Next to it, there's a blue river flowing beautifully

"Waah... Beautiful!" Lucy said, amazed

"Is it? I'm so glad you like it" Natsu said, smiling widely at Lucy. Lucy blushes at her boyfriend's action

"But, how could you find this place? It's a different dimension, right?" Lucy asked

"Actually, when I was walking in the city I heard some girls screaming, so I look at them, and their talking about a magical place that only some peoples can get it, the place where there is a big tree that can make couples live happily ever after. But to go in there, only have to bring your lover. So I bring you here, I actually didn't know this is the other dimension"

"Haha… What's up with that? People still believe things like that, huh?" Lucy said while leaning her face at the fence

"Ijustwanttomakesure" Natsu mumbled

"Huh? Did you say something?" Lucy asked

"NoNo..." Natsu said and smiles. Lucy turns his face again _I just want to make sure that that legend is true, so I can live happily ever after with you _Natsu thought _But I couldn't tell her!_

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy snapped Natsu out of his daydream. She pulls Natsu's hand "Let's go downstairs!" She pointed at the big tree. Natsu and Lucy walk downstairs and go to the big tree "So this The Magical Tree… I never heard of it, maybe I'm not that up-to-date" Lucy said, she touches the trunk of the tree lightly "Looks like no one have been here yet" She said

"How do you know?" Natsu asked

"Well, this place is for couples, couples usually write their names in a memorial places" Lucy said

"Memorial places, huh?" Natsu said in I-have-an-idea tone

"Huh? Natsu?" Lucy saw Natsu smirking

"Ahh…! Nono! I'm fine! Let's go back, and we can go here next time, right?" Natsu suggested

"Sure!" Lucy said, smiling widely at him. _Something is off… Natsu asked me to go here again? Did it mean that we will go on a date again, here? Natsu is not the type that likes to go on dates. I'm worried…._ Lucy thought. Natsu drops Lucy off at her apartment, they say goodbye and Natsu leaves. Lucy walks to her room, goes to her bathroom. She turns on the water at her bathtub. _Today is a long day, but I'm really happy… _Lucy thought

.

.

.

_Another morning at the guild…_

"Ohayou, Lucy!" Mira greeted

"Mira! Ohayou!" Lucy said. She takes a chair and sits on it

"How was the date?" Mira asked

"It's a date that I will always remember. Every second is really precious that time" Lucy said while blushing

"Awwww! Where did you go?" Mira asked

"Umm... It was a place called The Magical Tree" Lucy said

"Eeeh?! THAT Magical Tree?" Mira said, she looks so surprised, Lucy looks at her confusedly

"Huh? What's wrong?" Lucy asked

"That place, only one couple has been there!" Mira said

"Really? I thought no one has been there yet" Lucy said

"Only a special and chosen couple can go there" Mira said

"And who's that couple?" Lucy asked

"Mavis and Zeref, you know, Fairy Tail first master and the dark wizard" Mira said

"Mavis and Zeref was a couple?!" Lucy shouted

"Yeah, I only know a little, though. Zeref and Mavis was dating for about 2 years, and they got to go to the Magical Tree, there, they promised they would be together forever, Mavis told her friends about the place. And that is why the gossip is running out. After Mavis caught age 18, she died. Zeref cursed himself for not aging and live in Tenrou Island, and I guess the curse is making him fall into the dark side... Too bad, huh?" Mira said

"That's too bad, but why didn't they write their names on the tree?" Lucy asked

"They did, but Zeref erase it, and somehow, it disappear, without a trace" Mira said

"...I see..." Lucy said, tears starting to fall. The story kind of makes the situation gloomy around her. _So, the legend isn't true after all…_ Lucy thought

"No need to feel really sad you know!" Mira said, cheering Lucy up

"Then, have you been there with Freed yet, Mira?" Lucy teased. Mira jolts, she almost drops the glass she was drying

"No... Not yet!" Mira said while blushing. She stares blankly for a bit "But... Someday, definitely, I will!" Mira said

"Yeah! Do it!" Lucy said

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu suddenly grabs Lucy's shoulder "Whoa! You're crying?! What happened?" Natsu said, he wipes Lucy's tears gently. Everyone stares at them and giggles

"No, I just heard some sad story" Lucy said "Thanks, Natsu" Lucy said

"No prob, Luce! Hey, wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked excitedly

"Sure!" Lucy said. Lucy and Natsu go on a misson. The mission is to find a kidnapped girl. Lucy and Natsu finished the job by evening, 5.30 PM

.

.

.

"Aah... It's really easy, huh?" Natsu asked

"Yeah... Your habit of destroying the town is decreasing too" Lucy said

"Hahaha, if you didn't warn me 3 years ago, I might still destroy the town" Natsu said. Lucy jolts. Suddenly she stops walking. Natsu looks at her

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Natsu asked worriedly. _Did I say something wrong?_ Natsu thought

"Nothing's wrong… I-It's just... It's already 3 years… A-And we're dating for 2 years now... But... I-I'm afraid" Lucy stammered

"Afraid? Of what?" Natsu asked

"W-We might… Separate, someday... I-I'm... A-Afraid to lose you…" Lucy suddenly burst into tears. Natsu looks at her, he pulls her hand

"Hey, Luce, come here a bit!" Natsu said

"Hu-Huh?" Lucy said confusedly. _If I don't make her confuse first, it won't be a surprise, right?_ Natsu thought. Natsu pulls her to a familiar place to both of them, The Magical Tree… "Natsu? Why did you bring me here for?" Lucy asked. Natsu pointed at the sun. The sun starts to set, the view is really nice, and it can make everyone feels relaxed

"Relaxed a bit now?" Natsu asked while looking at Lucy with a big smile. _I fall for him all over again… _Lucy thought

"Umm… Thanks, Natsu" Lucy said. He smiles again. Lucy blushes. Natsu pointed at the sky again. The sun is already disappeared "Ahh.. The sun is already gone… Huwaaah... The stars start appearing!" Lucy said

"Now, that I have a witness, let's go then" Natsu said

"Huh? Did you say something?" Lucy asked. Natsu doesn't answer. He pulls Lucy downstairs to The Magical Tree. Natsu stands up straightly and proudly

"Lucy Hearfilia, with the stars and the moon as a witness... Umm..." Lucy looks at him, she holds her laughter. _He's like an actor who forgets his dialog!_ Lucy thought

"Natsu, say whatever you want to say, but be yourself" Lucy said

"Lucy Heartfilia..." Lucy looks at him in confuse. _What does he want to say?_ She thought "Will you marry me?" He suddenly said. He puts his palm in his pocket and picks a ring box with a really shiny ring that can beat the shine of the moonlight. Lucy's tears start appearing

"Nat-Natsu, you've gotta be kidding me!" Lucy said while holding her tears to fall. Suddenly, he pulls Lucy to the big tree and kisses her. He kisses her for a long time, after that, he looks at her straightly with his face that already red

"I want to be with you forever, I don't want to lose you! Will you?" Natsu asked. Lucy can't hold her tears anymore, she cries

"Of course I will!" Lucy said while crying loudly. Natsu smiles gently at her

"Good then" Natsu puts the ring into Lucy's finger. Natsu and Lucy look at each other, and then, they kiss again. Natsu writes their name on the tree. They look at each other again and then giggle while holding hands tightly. _I won't let go of this hand… Ever…_ Lucy and Natsu thought

Natsu and Lucy walks to the guild. They open the big door together

.

.

.

BOOM! BOOM!

"CONGRATULATION!" Everyone shouts

"HU-HUH?!" Natsu and Lucy said in unison. The girls pull Lucy and the boys pull Natsu. The guild… It's such a mystery that the guild know what they did in The Magical Tree

"Oi... Oi... Did you guys spying on us?" Natsu said

"No, of course we're not! Flame head!" Gray said

"Then? How?" Natsu asked

"That engagement ring! That's man!" Elfman shouted

"Wa-Wait… I don't understand!" Natsu shouted

_Meanwhile, Lucy and the girls near the bar…_

"How did you guys know?" Lucy asked while her cheeks are red, very red

"Aww... Lu-chan... You're a lucky lucky girl!" Levy said

"E-Ehh? Answer me! Pleesee!" Lucy begged

"Actually, while Juvia on a date with Lyon-sama, we saw you using an engagement ring" Juvia said "Juvia never thought Natsu-san has the courage to propose" Juvia teased

"E-Ehh? Tha-That's.." Lucy stammered

"So the legend is true!" Mira said. Lucy looks at Mira

"But… What about Zeref and Mavis's story?" Lucy asked "They not live happily ever after, right?" Lucy continued

"Zeref is living on the Tenrou Island, right? Then, they'll be together forever!" Mira said. Lucy becomes weak... _That scared me…_ Lucy thought

"Ah… I see..." Lucy said. She glances at Natsu. They make an eye contact. Natsu smiles at Lucy as Lucy smiles at him too, not caring everyone stares at them…

.

.

.

_Present time…_

"Ahh… I never get bored hearing that story…" Mira said

"Yeah… And I remember every detail. It was the best day of my life… And, the week after that, we got married… And now… It's already 5 months. My baby is already 4 months…" Lucy said while stroking her tummy again

"You're still feeling scared, Lucy?" Mira asked

"Of course, not… I got The Magical Tree on my han-"

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu suddenly comes from behind

"HYAA!" Lucy shouted. Lucy turns her head "Natsu! I'm going to get a heart attack if you keep doing that! That's not healthy!" Lucy said

"_Gomen… Gomen…_" Natsu said. He takes the chair next to Lucy "So… What are you girls talkin' about?" Natsu asked. Mira and Lucy looks at each other

"Nothing!" Mira and Lucy said

"Oh, C'mon!" Natsu said. Lucy looks at Natsu

"I was just talking about how much I love you, Natsu…" Lucy said

"Hu-" Lucy cuts Natsu by kissing him. The guild stares at them. Both Natsu and Lucy blushes….

"AWWWW!" The guild shouts

_We'll be together forever, right, Natsu? _

* * *

**Ahh! How was it? How was it? Please review! Don't be a silent reader! That makes me heart broken, really! Oh yeah! I don't accept flames, sorry :'(**

**Next chapter is RoWen! How will The Magical Tree help them? I don't know^^**

**And, if you said that its too short, umm.. Sorry, its because I'm out of ideas. Tee hee *what?!okay,ignored*  
**

**Your review is my Honor  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

******Keiko Amano**


	2. Romeo and Wendy

**Got nothing to say~! :3  
**

**Description of Chapter 2 : Romeo and Wendy  
**

**Wendy Marvell, this girl loves a certain 16 years old boy, who is he? Romeo Conbolt. She doesn't have the courage to talk to him, but she always glances at him. But, what about, they have to go on a mission together, aand... They're stuck at The Magical Tree! Is it fate?!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Wendy Marvell, the ordinary sky dragon slayer is sitting there with her friends. This 15 years old girl is in love with a certain 16 years old boy ever since she came back from Tenroujima. Every minute, she always steals a glance at him. This boy is a person who's really close to Natsu, yeah, who else but Romeo Conbolt.

"And then, he said- Wendy! Oi! Wendy!" One of Wendy's friends, Aya shouted at her spacing out friend

"E-Eh? Wha-What?" Wendy asked

"You're looking at him again, aren't you?" Aya said in irritated tone

"N-No! I'm... I'm just sp-spacing out!" Wendy denied. Aya and Ann, Wendy's other friend look at each other and sigh

"You know, the way you look at him, it's… Kinda freaky, Wendy-chan" Ann said

"Yeah, couldn't agree more" Aya said

"You guys really think so?" Wendy asked. Aya and Ann nod together. Wendy blushes. _That's embarrassing! _She thought. Suddenly Aya and Ann looks at the direction behind Wendy, she turns her face, seeing Lucy is behind her

"Hey, girls! What are you guys up to?" Lucy said, smiling

"Lucy-san!" Wendy, Ann and Aya shouted together

"How's the job?" Wendy asked

"It's not so hard, hehe" Lucy said in arrogant tone "Haha, I'm kidding. It's kind of hard since the robbers are really smart magic user" Lucy said

"Lucy-san! Lucy-san!" Aya and Ann shouted, they approach Lucy. Ann and Aya are really idolize Lucy, they said she's perfect, she's smart, nice, beautiful, easy to talk to, and strong too. Wendy likes Lucy very much too, in fact, she makes Lucy her role model

"Really? That's great! Oh yeah! Girls, can I have a private time with Wendy?" Lucy asked. Wendy looks at her in concern. Ann and Aya leaves. Lucy takes the seat in front of Wendy "Now, Wendy, you have a trouble, girl" Lucy said

"Hu.. Huh?" Wendy doesn't have an idea what she is talking about

"Trouble for confessing!" Lucy shouted. Wendy blushes

"E-Eeeeh?!" Co-confessing?!" Wendy said while panicking, making sure no one heard her. Lucy sighs

"You obviously like Romeo, right?" Lucy said. Wendy blushes wildly

"Th-th-that's no-not" Wendy stammered

"Don't lie to me" Lucy teased. Wendy admits her defeat. She still blushing and too shy to look at Lucy, so she looks at her empty glass of soda

"I… am... Is it that obvious? Di-did he notice?" Wendy asked

"Nah, he's just like Natsu, he's slow" Lucy said while staring at Natsu and Romeo who are laughing with the boys. But suddenly, Lucy's eyes soften when she looks at Natsu, she sometimes strokes her tummy, yeah, she's still pregnant, duh…

"Ne... Lucy-san, you're lucky, huh? Someone like Natsu-san propose to you" Wendy said

"Well, I'm not the one who lucky, Natsu is" Lucy said

"Huh? Why is that?" Wendy asked. Lucy smiles softly, she looks like a nostalgic collage girl

"Because, he's the one who find The Magical Tree" Lucy said

"The Magical Tree?" Wendy asked again and Lucy starts to tell all about when Natsu proposed to her. If I here to say, she tells all about chapter one. If you haven't read it, it isn't a problem, really. Anyway, Wendy listens to the sweet story of The Dragon proposed The Princess "I thought it's just a legend" Wendy said

"Nope! It's not, maybe you'll be the third one" Lucy said

"Bu-But, we-we're not even dating" Wendy said while blushing

"Humm" Lucy smirked, Wendy shivers at Lucy's reaction "Hey, Gray" Lucy called Gray who's happen to pass by

"Yeah, what is it?" Gray said

"Could you call Natsu for me? Oh, and Romeo" Lucy said. Gray continues walking. He's few meters away from Natsu, he opens his mouth

"Oi! Flame head! Your wife is calling you!" Gray shouted, Lucy blushes

"He-Hey, Gr-Gray!" Lucy shouted. The boys tease Natsu. Natsu blushes too. This happen quite a lot, Lucy should've known this might happen, especially she asked Gray to call him

"Oi! Bring Romeo too!" Gray said. Natsu and Romeo walk to Lucy and Wendy. Natsu sits next to Lucy and Romeo sits next to Wendy with a really far distance. Wendy notices it, she looks at Romeo concernedly. _Why is he keeping distance from me?_ Wendy thought

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu asked his wife

"Actually, Romeo, Wendy, uhm… We booked a mission for tomorrow…" Lucy said. He looks at Natsu who seems to know how to continue her sentence

"Yeah, but… We have to go to the doctor to check up our baby…" Natsu continued

"So, I want both of you to go on that mission, and of course the money is all yours" Lucy continued

"Wa-Wait, Lucy-nee… Why us?" Romeo asked

"That's because, everyone already book a job, even Ann and Aya. You both are free, right?" Lucy said

"We-Well, I-I am…" Wendy stammered

"Actually, me too" Romeo said

"Good, its tomorrow morning then! Good luck!" Lucy said. She stands up along with Natsu. They walk hand in hand outside the guild after go through a lot of teases

_Lucy and Natsu's situation…_

While walking, Lucy always giggles. Natsu looks at his wife who is acting strangely

"Luce, why did you do that for?" Natsu asked

"I just can't tell them if fated couple can go to that place too, and that mission is the way to The Magical Tree, they can learn about each other feelings there" Lucy explained

"Really? I just know" Natsu said

"Me too, but if the fated couple don't become a couple inside, they can't go out" Lucy continued

"Eh? Where did you know that?" Natsu said

"Levy-chan of course" Lucy said. Natsu smiles at his smart wife. He strokes her hair, and he moves down to Lucy's tummy

"3 months to go, Luce…" Natsu said

"Yeah…" Lucy smiled softly while touching Natsu's hand which is still on Lucy's tummy

"Hey, Luce…" Natsu said. Lucy turns her face to his in respond "Thank you for having my baby. I'm glad you're the mother of my child, Luce…. I love you…" Natsu said. Lucy blushes wildly

"Yeah, I'm glad that you're the father of my child too… And, I love you too, Natsu…" Lucy said. They stopped in front of their wedding present from Fairy Tail, well… Their house. They kiss in front of their house which is located not too far from the guild. After a warm kiss, they walk inside their house

"Tadaima!" Natsu and Lucy said together

_Let's stop the NaLu here, and move to the RoWen. _

"Lu.. Lucy-san! Waaait!" Wendy shouted, but it's no use, she's gone. She sits across Romeo, she looks at him who still considering about this mission "Ano... Romeo-kun… Is this... alright?" Wendy asked

"Sure, if Wendy-nee doesn't mind" Romeo said while avoiding Wendy's eyes.

"Se-See you tomorrow, then!" Wendy said. She stands up and runs outside. _He hates me! He hates me!_ Wendy thought… _Please, god! Skip tomorrow and go to the next day after tomorrow! I want this to end up soon!_ Wendy thought

.

.

.

_The next morning…_

_Ring… Ring…_ The alarm is ringing with a really loud sound. Wendy grabs her alarm quickly as she stands up from her bed. She turns it off and sees this time and date… _It's today…_ She thought. She looks at her bed, seeing Carla is still fast asleep. She sneaks to the bathroom and get ready…

Wendy walks to the place they promised to meet. Seeing that Romeo already there, Wendy walks slowly to him

"Hey, Romeo-kun" Wendy greeted

"Oh. Hey, Wendy-nee" Romeo responded with a flat tone. _He must've noticed! He hates me! God! End this day already!_ Wendy thought "Shall we go?" Romeo asked. Wendy nods in respond. Wendy looks at the flyer of the job. It's to protect a diamond from a thief. According to Wendy's observation, for Romeo, the thief is really easy to catch. He finished him off by himself while Wendy is securing the diamond. Now, they already got the money.

Wendy and Romeo walk with silence covering them. Suddenly, Wendy feels like something sucking her. She looks at her back, seeing a big vortex is behind her, and it swallows Wendy and Romeo together. And, finally, they arrived at The Magical Tree.

"So pretty~" Wendy said, amazed

"Hu-Huh?! Th-This is!" Romeo said in a scared expression. Wendy looks at him in concern

"Huh? Romeo-kun? What's wrong?" Wendy asked

"Its.. The Magical Tree!" Romeo shouted

"Eeeeeeh?!" Wendy shouted

"We should get out of here! We're not even a couple" Romeo said

"Ah… Maybe you're right" Wendy said in a sad expression. _It's seems to me that you're not saying 'we're not a couple' but 'we won't be a couple' and it hurts…_ Wendy thought

"Huh? Where's the exit?" Romeo said. Wendy face palms

"I-I don't know" Wendy said while trembling. Romeo slaps his forehead

"We're stuck" He said

"Eh?! Bu-But..." Wendy stammered. _Drip,_ rain starts pouring! Wendy and Romeo panic. Wendy grabs Romeo's arm "Let's go downstairs! Under the tree!" Wendy said while pulling him downstairs

"Can't believe even this kind of place can rain too" Romeo said while sitting under the tree with a big distance to Wendy

"Umm…" Wendy said, and… Silence again. Wendy really hates this… Distance, and, she tries to find his eyes, when their eyes meet, not even 2 seconds, Romeo avoids eyes contact again and he buries his face on his knees. Wendy looks at the person she loves so much

"You noticed, huh? Romeo-kun?" Wendy said while looking at her right side, to make it clearer, Romeo is on Wendy's left side. Romeo turns his face facing the girl on his right side who doesn't bother to look at him anymore

"Huh?" Romeo asked

"You've been avoiding me lately, you must've been notice" Wendy said again

"I don't really get it" Romeo said, Wendy becomes irritaed

"Don't play dumb! You noticed that I like you and you keep avoiding me because you don't like me right?!" Wendy shouted while turning her face to Romeo, and suddenly she bursts into tears

"No-No... Wait... You... Like me?" Romeo asked

"No! I love you! I know! I know! I know I will get rejected anyway" Wendy shouted, crying even more

"Bu-But.. I love you too Wendy-nee, from a really, really long time ago" Romeo said. Wendy jolts at Romeo's answer

"You don't have to pity me" Wendy said. Suddenly, Romeo crawls to her and kisses her warmly "Wh-What... D-Did" Wendy stammered while blushing

"I said, I love you this whole time, I keep avoiding you, because you're… You're too cute!" Romeo shouted as they both blush

"You really mean it?" Wendy said

"Of course!" Romeo shouted. Wendy bursts into tears again as she hugs him , the rain stops and rainbow show up. Wendy and Romeo looks at the rainbow

"This tree is magical after all" Romeo said

"Should we write our names?" Wendy asked

"Of course!" Romeo shouted. They look at Lucy's and Natsu's name on the trunk, and they write their name on it too

"Pinky promise with me, with the tree as the witness, we'll always be together, forever, okay?" Wendy said showing her little pinky finger. Romeo smiles at his new girlfriend. He grabs and pull her closer to him and leans a kiss on her

"Pinky swear isn't enough, hehe" Romeo said, smiling widely. Wendy blushes

"Uuh!" Wendy shouted while pouting. Suddenly, a dimension vortex shows up in front of them, Wendy and Romeo looks at each other while their hands are united "We'll going to come here again, right?" Wendy asked

"Of course, this is our memorial place... Wendy" Romeo said as Wendy blushes. They jump to the vortex while holding hands. They go to the guild. Everyone looks at the young ones at the guild

.

.

.

Everyone shouts loudly as Lucy walks to Wendy, she smiles at her

"Good job, Wendy!" Lucy said to the blue-haired girl

* * *

**Okay, this story is MUCH SHORTER than the last one. Oh, someone asked to me : 'Why did you put NaLu in every chapter?' She's an old reader, before re-updated. So yeah, the later chapter, there will be A LOT of NaLu too... So yeah, I'm a crazy NaLu shipper, sorry ((:**

**The next chapter is GrayLi! I warn you, if you don't like, PLEASE don't read :D**

**Review, guys~!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	3. Gray and Lisanna

**Okay! First, I'M SO SORRY! I promised at my twitter, well, if you guys follow me, you would know that I promised that I will update yesterday, but I just couldn't! Terribly sorry!**

**Anyway! Enjoy this GrayLi story~**

**Description of Chapter 3 : Gray and Lisanna**

**Lisanna Strauss, a girl who hasn't moved on yet from her first love, Natsu Dragneel. These gloomy years makes Mira concerns about her little sister, she suggests her to move on. First, she needs to know what Natsu's feelings, and second, she needs to find a new boy. This boy, he, feels the same way as Lisanna. And now, they're together at The Magical Tree**

**Hohoho! Enjoy :3**

* * *

It's a normal, usual day at the guild. Just like usual, Lisanna sits at the bar, staring at her juice which the ice already melted. This happens quite every day, ever since Lucy and Natsu got married. Mira looks at her sister's behavior.

"...na...na!...Lisanna!" Mira shouted. Lisanna jolts as she almost fall from her seat

"Hu-Huh? Ah... What's up, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said. Mira looks at her sister worriedly

"Don't 'what's up' me! You've been staring that glass for almost an hour!" Mira shouted. Lisanna thinks what she did

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice" Lisanna said

"You're thinking about him again, huh?" Mira asked. Lisanna turns his head to Natsu who is talking to Lucy and her friends about her upcoming baby girl "Isn't there's another boys, Lisanna?" Mira asked again

"Like who?" Lisanna said, still looking at Natsu and doesn't bother to face her sister who is talking to her

"Umm... Gray maybe?" Mira suggested. Lisanna finally turns her face to Mira

"Hu-Huh? Gray? You're joking!" Lisanna said, and turn her face again. Mira becomes irritated. She puts her glass and pulls Lisanna's head to face her

"Li-Sa-Nna! Look at me!" Mira shouted in spelling tone

"Huh?!" Lisanna snapped

"You're 20! Move on!" Mira shouted. Lisanna suddenly stands up from her seat

"I guess you're right, thanks Mira-nee…" Lisanna said, Mira looks at Lisanna deeper, she smiles a bit at her

"Hey, Lisanna… Could you give this to table 4?" Mira asked

"Ye-Yeah… Sure…" Lisanna said. She grabs the tray and walk to the direction of table 4 which she doesn't know who is sitting there. Lisanna stops right next to the table, seeing Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Levy are sitting there. Lisanna, while trembling, she gives the drink to them. "There you go!" Lisanna said, forcing a smile

"Oh… Hey, Lis!" Natsu said. Lisanna just smiles at him

"Lisanna, would you care to join us?" Lucy said while smiling at the white-haired girl

"N-No, I'm fi-"

"Lucy, we'll be at the bar. Lisanna, please, take our seat" Erza said as she pulls Levy to the bar. Lisanna sits across Natsu and Lucy. At first, it's really awkward, until…

"U-Uhm… So, it's a girl?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah…" Lucy said

"Congratulation, then…" Lisanna said

"Umm… Thanks" Lucy said. Lisanna looks at Natsu, and he notices her

"What is it, Lis?" Natsu asked

"N-No no… It's just, you found your dearest person, huh?" Lisanna said. Suddenly, Natsu eyes softens as she looks at his wife next to him

"Yeah… I found the person I love that is now the mother of my daughter. I feel like the luckiest person ever…" Natsu said while stroking Lucy's tummy. Lucy blushes wildly. Lisanna looks at both of them. _This is the first time I've ever heard Natsu saying things like this… Is it because of Lucy? I guess… This is the best for him. She's his everything and I couldn't do anything to change it._ Lisanna thought

"I'll be outside. I need some fresh air…" Lisanna said. Lisanna stands up and walks away.

.

.

.

Lisanna walks without direction, yes, she's spacing out for quite a long time outside. She doesn't know what time is it… She doesn't know where it is… She's clueless

"New love, huh?" Lisanna said. Suddenly, her legs becoming weak, she feels like something pulling her, behind her, there's a vortex. Lisanna couldn't run, and… She finally in the vortex "O-Ouch.. Where is it?" Lisanna said. She feels really dizzy. This place has no object or gravity. This vortex doesn't take her anywhere. Could it be? She will stuck here forever?"Heeeelpp! Heelp!" Lisanna shouted, but no respond at all…

She's swallowed by her own sadness…

.

.

.

It's been 2 days, it's just like, her existence disappears in this vortex. She's already hopeless. _This is the way I die, huh?_ Lisanna thought. She closes her eyes…

"…Na!...Anna!...Lisanna!" The voice getting clearer and clearer

"H-Huh?" Lisanna said. Someone might actually find her!

"Lisanna! Where are you?! Lisanna!" He shouted even louder

"I'm here!" Lisanna shouted. Suddenly, the vortex swallows her deeper, it's going to take her somewhere "Someone, heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!" Lisanna shouted in terror. Suddenly, Lisanna sees someone steps in the vortex and hugs her. Suddenly, her consciousness is flying away from her

"...na! Oii... Lisanna!" Someone shouted. Lisanna's eyes try to look at him, but her eyes are still adjusting. She tries to wake up, she moves her body…

"O-Ouch…" Lisanna moaned. Her head, stomach, body, they really hurt. Lisanna looks at the person who saves her. "Gr-Gray? Ahh… It hurts" Lisanna moaned again. Gray grips her shoulder tightly

"Did you bump your head?" Gray said with a panic tone

"No… Just a little dizzy. By the way... Where is this?" Lisanna looks around, noticing the nice view around her

"Maybe… This is… The Magical Tree?" Gray said

"Huh? The Magical Tree?" Lisanna asked

"Yeah... I don't really know though. It's called a place of fate or something?" Gray said

"But… I never seen this place" Lisanna said

"Because this place is in another dimension, looks like accidentally, you've been sucked into it... But the vortex is gone now" Gray said

"This place... I guess it's not a bad place to stay" Lisanna said while standing up. _I need to restrain myself. _She thought. She walks downstairs to the river. She puts her hand in it. The water is cool. It makes her relaxed a bit

"Lisanna, what's with you lately? Is it because of that flame head?" Gray asked

"Uh... Not really..." Lisanna said which is ANYONE would know that she's lying

"You're lying" Gray said

"Like you even understand me" Lisanna said

"I do" Gray said

"Huh?" Lisanna asked

"Juvia... She married with Lyon. And she has a new born daughter. Don't you know?" Gray said. Lisanna shocks. She looks at Gray who is now sitting next to her

"Ah… I'm so sorry..." Lisanna said

"Umm… Not really..." Gray said while putting his feet in the water. Lisanna looks at her face which is reflected at the water. Her face shows that she's down lately. And, now, her hair already at the length of her backbone, and it's tied up to the back. Gray looks at Lisanna's action. He pulls her ribbon

"Hu-Huh?!" Lisanna said

"I like it better when you don't tie up your hair, you look prettier" Gray said while smiling gently at her. Lisanna blushes wildly

"Wh-What are you saying? Give it back" Lisanna said

"No way" Gray said. Suddenly, the wind blows very fast. Gray lets go of her ribbon, and it flies away somewhere

"Graaaay! That's mean!" Lisanna said while punching him lightly

"Ouch...Ouch... Sorry... Sorry…" Gray said

"Hmph!" Lisanna said and then pouts. Gray smiles at him

"I'll make it up to you, okay? I'll do anything" Gray said while messing Lisanna's head

"Anything? Then...Tie up my hair with anything, but make sure you tie it up right" Lisanna said. Gray looks around, he picks some flower. He uses his ice making magic and makes a sharp little stick. Gray walks to Lisanna, and suddenly, he cuts Lisanna's hair, back to the way it was before "Hey... Gray! What are you doing?!" Lisanna shouted. Suddenly, he puts a flower crown on Lisanna's head

"I like it better when you look like this" Gray said. Lisanna blushes even more

"Wh-! Gray! That's really mean to cut people's hair like that!" Lisanna shouted

"I guess I should run" Gray said, and he starts to run. Lisanna looks at him and smiles gently

"Come back here!" Lisanna shouted. As they started to play together like they never had in the past.

.

.

.

They spend they're day here talking, laughing and playing together. They finally get to know each other. To be honest, they had never talked, played, or laughed this much when they were little. And now, it's their chance. Lisanna and Gray lie down on the grass, seeing the sun starts to set

"Ahh... What a beautiful sunset" Lisanna said. She turns her face to the boy next to her "Thank you for cheering me up, Gray" Lisanna said. He just smiles at her. Lisanna jolts. _Even though his smile not as big as Natsu, but… It's enough to make me blush_ Lisanna thought

"Now that I think about it, we never had a real talk until now, huh?" Gray said

"Y-Yeah…" Lisanna said. Gray looks at the girl on his right

"What's so good about flame head anyway?" Gray said out of the blue

"Why you're asking that?" Lisanna asked. Gray turns his body to the left

"Nothing, really" Gray said. Lisanna notice something before he turned his body. _He blushed?!_ Lisanna thought. Lisanna follows him, and she blushes too

"I-I see..." Lisanna said. _Hu-Huh? What am I blushing for?! I like Natsu, not him!_ Lisanna thought. She touches the flower crown Gray gave. The color she likes, blue and pink, and it's really beautiful

.

_"Umm... Gray maybe?" _

.

Lisanna blushes. _Why do I have to remember that?!_ She thought. Lisanna looks at Gray who is still facing the left

"Hey, Gray... You're not… stripping?" Lisanna asked. Gray suddenly turns his body which is now facing her

"Hu-Huh? Wha... What the what?!" Gray said. Lisanna blushes at his reaction

"D-Don't get t-the wrong i-idea! It's j-just...! A-Are you comfortable l-like this?" Lisanna stammered

"You're a girl, we're alone, I can't strip!" Gray said

"Su-Suit yourself" Lisanna said. Suddenly, her head feels heavy all over again "Uh..." Lisanna moaned. Gray looks at her, suddenly, he sits down

"Lisanna? Are you okay?" Gray asked

"Just… A little bit dizzy" She couldn't take it anymore. Suddenly, she faints. On her unconsciousness, she feels really warm.

.

.

.

Lisanna opens her eyes slowly, seeing that she's under the tree. To be exact, she's on Gray's lap, under the tree. Gray is sleeping with only has a t-shirt on, and his jacket is on Lisanna's body. This is the first time she sees him using only t-shirt. Because she have only seen him either with his jacket or shirtless, a.k.a stripping

The sounds of birds, flowing water and fresh air… It's morning…

"Gr-Gray... Wake up..." Lisanna said. She shakes him to wake him up

"Hu-Huh? Lisan... Lisanna?! Are you alright?!" Gray exclaimed

"Yeah… Thanks... Maybe I just need my sleep" Lisanna said

"Aah... Thank goodness…" He sighed in relive. Lisanna looks at him and his expression. _He must've been very worried. Gray… He's really nice. I used to think that he's a perverted stripper, but… He doesn't even strip in front of me… Could I love him? Because, I'm falling for him…_ Lisanna thought "Wh.. What are you starring at?' Gray suddenly said, waking Lisanna from her daydream

"Hu-Huh? It's nothing!" Lisanna said. Gray stands up and stretches a bit. He gives Lisanna his right hand

"Can you stand?" Gray asked

"Ye-Yeah" Lisanna said. She stands up next to him. She looks at his muscular body "You're tall" Lisanna said

"I'm a guy after all, tiny miss" Gray said while mession Lisanna's hair. All of these time, she doesn't even notice, how mature he is... He's 1 year older than her. Seeing Natsu with Lucy... Lisanna always thinks. She doesn't have the chance, but she still looks at him and not looking at another guys, and now that Gray the only one in front of her, she finally found her new love

"Um... Gr-Gray?" Lisanna stammered

"Yeah?" Gray asked

"Are you still in love with Juvia?" Lisanna asked. He suddenly sits unto The Magical Tree

"I'm not" Gray answered "But…Actually…" Gray faces down "I guess I have another person I like now" He blushed. Lisanna feels really hurt, _One sided love again, huh? Oh well... I... Will definitely make him mine! _Lisanna thought. She hides her feelings deep down

"Ne... Ne! Who's that girl?" Lisanna said while sitting next to him. She holds her tears and forces herself to smile

"Isn't it obvious? The girl who always thinking about flame head" Gray said

"Huh? Lucy?" Lisanna asked

"It's you!" Gray shouted with extremely red face. Lisanna blushes at his answer

"E-Eh-Eeeeeeeh?!" Lisanna shouted

"If I don't like you, how…" Gray blushed "How can I stay with you this long?!" He continued

"Bu-But… I thought... I... thought... Haaaaaa!" Lisanna suddenly burst into tears

"Lisanna? I'm sorry… Is it a burden to you?" Gray asked

"No! It's… Not... I thought you like… Someone else!" Lisanna said. Gray blushes

"Don't tell me you-"

"Yes! I like you! I really really like you!" Lisanna shouted. Gray face is now as red as Erza's hair. But it looks like he still can't believe Lisanna. She wipes her tears and leans a kiss on his lips which makes him shock

"Li-Lisanna?!" Gray shouted

"Do you believe me, now?" Lisanna asked with a really embarrassed face

"Still can't" Gray teased

"Then..." Lisanna picks the ice sharp stick and write their names next to Wendy's and Romeo's "Make sure you propose me! The right way!" Lisanna said. Gray smiles at her. He uses his ice make again

"Then I'll have to make a reservation first" Gray said. He puts an Ice ring on Lisanna's ring finger, and then hugs her tightly "Be prepared, I will propose to you sooner or later" Gray said as Lisanna blushes and hugs him back.

Suddenly the vortex shows up. _This place isn't just a myth after all… Thank you…_ Lisanna thought

.

.

.

Gray and Lisanna walks to the guild. Lisanna opens the big door, suddenly…

"Lisanna! Where've you been?!" Mira said, hugging Lisanna so tightly

"To a fateful place" Lisanna said, showing the ring made of ice. Everyone looks at Gray who is now blushing

"Oiii! Gray! What's the meaning of this?! That's not very manly!" Elfman asked. Lisanna pulls Gray and hugs his arm

"He-Is-Mine" Lisanna said in a spelling tone

Everyone shouts. The main members, well… The girl main members are giggling. The guys are teasing Gray, the non-main members are disappointed. Lisanna touches her ring, she looks at it and smiles

_I love an ice-freak…_

* * *

**My gosh! I love it when Lisanna thought 'I love an ice-freak' sounds so cute! Aaa~**

**Anyways. Next chapter is JeRza! Yeah! When will the update be? Hmm... I'll be seeing you guys on my twitter where I will tell the update of this fanfic.**

**I will tell spoilers for I Guess This Is Goodbye and Chasing A Dream there too, because that's the series which have cliffhangers on the endings! Okay, I'll re-update as soon as possible so I can continue it! **

**My username is in my profile, I have my reasons. Hontou ni gomennasai!  
**

**Telling spoilers, update date, plannings, questions and answers, recommendations, and many more!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	4. Jellal and Erza

**Hurray! Sorry! At twitter, I always change the update date! It's because I'm busy lately! But don't worry... I won't go on hiatus again like before. Haha...**

**Next update and spoiler for next chapter will be tell at my twitter**

**Plot by : xXKuchisaki HarukaXx**

**Description of Chapter 4 : Jellal and Erza**

**Erza Scarlet, a single 22 years old girl who always think about her first love, her childhood friend, Jellal Fernandes. But, when they got to meet, Erza always run away with excuses. She takes a lot of advices from the girls and motivations too. And finally... It's time for The Magical Tree to help them**

**So, please enjoy it!**

* * *

Erza sits next to the window. This 22 years old, and single girl is a really powerful girl who is always thinking about a certain childhood friend of her, how many years have passed after they last met? She just notices, she likes his childhood friend.

"Erza-san! Why are you always looking at the window?" Wendy asked

"She's just thinking of Jellal, Wendy!" Lucy said

"You lllllllllllike him!" Happy teased

"What did the three of you said?" Erza said, standing up from her seat

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lucy, Wendy and Happy shouted and run. It has been so long since they done that, Erza really miss that time, and finally, that time has come again

.

.

.

The sun starts to set, Erza stands up from her seat. She walks almost to the big door of the guild, until a certain blonde-haired girl who is sitting with her husband stops her

"Going home, Erza?" Lucy asked

"I'm going somewhere else first" Erza said

"I see… Bye!" Lucy said

"Bye..." Erza said. Erza walks out of the guild, she's now walking around the town, still want to understand about her feelings more… But... She knows he's lying about having a fiancée... But why did he make that kind of lie…? She told him not to say it, because she wasn't sure about her feelings, but now that she's sure… Maybe he already has someone he loves, and now, he's surrounded by 2 girls! Meredy and Ultear, being together like that, there's no way he would feel nothing at all, right?

BUMP!

"Ouch... So-Sorry! I was spacing out!" Erza said

"Erza?" Erza jolts, hearing that really familiar voice. She looks at the guy in front of him

"Je-Jellal?!" Erza shouted

"Hey, Erza, long time no see…" Jellal said

"Ye-Yeah.. Ah! Look at the time!" Erza said while looking at her bare-hand "Gotta go!" Erza shouted and she leaves

"Huh? Time? There isn't any clock around here- Erza...! What's wrong with her?" Jellal said, he turns his body, seeing Ultear and Meredy are looking for him

"Jellal! What are you doing here?!" Ultear shouted "Huh? Is that Erza?" She asked

"Jellal got rejected for the second time~!" Meredy said

"Really? Poor you" Ultear said. _Rejected, huh?_ Jellal thought "Isn't that your fault for saying you has a fiancée?" Ultear said. _Guess she's right... I just don't want to hurt her anymore..._ Jellal thought

"Yeah… Let's go then…" Jellal said as they start walking away

.

.

.

Erza runs away with a really red face, she can't act like nothing happen when she's around Jellal.

BUMP! _Not again!_ Erza thought

"Erza? What are you doing?" Lisanna asked

"Isn't that my question? You don't usually walking around the town at this time" Erza asked, Lisanna looks at the direction Erza came, that's the direction of…

"Wanna have a cake, Erza?" Lisanna asked. She pulls Erza to the cake shop next to them"So… Erza... Um... What happened?" Lisanna asked after they sit on the table. Erza chokes from her drink "Here's a glass of water" Lisanna said

"Th-Thanks..." Erza said. Lisanna looks at Erza and then sighs

"Erza… Sometimes... You're not honest, especially when it comes about Jellal" Lisanna said. Erza blushes wildly at Lisanna's words

"Wh-What…"

"See?" Lisanna said

"Easy for you who going to marry Gray on 2 days" Erza said

"You know who helped me, right?" Lisanna asked

"Lucy and Juvia?" Erza guessed

"Not only them…" Lisanna said. Erza thinks about who might help her, oh-

"Ah… The Magical Tree" Erza said

"Yup! You're right!" Lisanna said

"I never even know where it is…" Erza said

"Aah… About that..." Lisanna said while smirking

"Hmm?"

"Nothing! This is my pay, see ya Erza!" Lisanna said, giving Erza some money and she runs outside

.

.

.

_Lisanna's situation_

Lisanna walks to the direction of the guild while smiling, thinking about Erza and Jellal

"I just can't believe she didn't notice... Well... Jellal knows what to do anyway~" Lisanna said. She continues her walk until she finds a certain dark blue-haired boy in front of her

"Oh! Lisanna!" Gray said to her wife soon to be "What are you doing at this time of the day?" Gray asked

"It's really nothing, let's go home~!" Lisanna said. Gray grabs Lisanna's hand and walks her to Fairy Hills

.

.

.

_The next day..._

Usual day at the guild, Erza, Lucy and Mira is at the bar. Suddenly, a certain pink-haired boy walks to them

"Erzaaaaaa! Let's have a fight!" Natsu said

"No way, you have to fight me first, flame head!" Gray shouted

"Gray! Clothes!" Lisanna shouted

"When did that happen?" Gray surprised. Everything seems normal. Erza turns her face and now facing Mira. They chat a bit until suddenly Mira stares at the door happily

"Oh my! Erza! Look who's there! It's Jellal!" Mira shouted while pointing at the door. _It is Jellal! What to do?!_ Erza thought. She slowly walks to the door

"He-Hello Jellal…" Erza said. Jellal suddenly pulls her away from the door but still outside the guild. He pins her at the wall quite far from the door

"Erza, have you been avoiding me?" Jellal asked

"No… Not really..." Erza said. Jellal puts one of his hands next to Erza's head, making sure she won't run away

"Erza.. Don't lie to m-" Erza hits his hand and run away. _W..What was that?!_ Erza thought as she runs to the direction of the town

"So she really is avoiding you" Ultear said

"When did you-"

"Then, you gonna do plan B?" Meredy asked

"Guess I will..." Jellal said. _Plan B…_ Jellal thought

.

.

.

BUMP! _What's up with me always bumping into someone!_ Erza thought

"So-Sorry" Erza said. She looks at a blonde-haired girl who fell and now is on the ground "Oh no! Lucy! I'm so sorry!" Lucy said to the 7 months pregnant girl

"N-No… Th-That's alright…. Ou-Ouch" Lucy said

"Luce! Are you alright?!" Natsu asked, she runs to Lucy

"Ye-yeah, I'm alright. Lucky that it's still isn't far from the guild" Lucy said. Natsu helps Lucy stands up

"I told you, you should stay at home!" Natsu said

"It's boring, Natsu!" Lucy said

"Fine, but if you want to go anywhere, you have to go with me. Think about our daughter, Luce… And… I don't want anything happen to you…" Natsu said

"Humm… Showing off, I see?" Erza said

"E-Eh!" Lucy and Natsu said together

"Hahaha, such a cute couple, both of you" Erza said "Anyway, for my apology I'll take both of you to a cake shop"

.

.

.

Erza takes Lucy and Natsu to an expensive cake shop. The place is really extravagant. Lucy and Natsu stun seeing such place. They always eat at home with Lucy's cooking. But, this is just a cake shop which can beat a 5 star restaurant

"E-Erza… Are you sure to eat here?" Lucy asked

"It's for my apology. I might harmed your daughter and you back then" Erza said. Erza, Lucy and Natsu takes a seat, Natsu and Lucy sit together, of course. After they order what they want, Erza look at Natsu's and Lucy's hand, they both has the same ring

"So… You guys always wear that, huh?" Erza teased

"Y-Y-Yeah…" Lucy and Natsu stammered together while blushing

"You guys are really lucky. Especially, you, Natsu. Aren't you lucky to have a wife like Lucy? She's smart, beautiful, kind, gentle, strong, easy to talk to, good cook, perfect house wife, plus perfect mother. And your daughter maybe will become just like her…" Erza said

"That's not tru-"

"You're right, Erza… She's the best girl I've ever met" Natsu said as Lucy blushes

"Could you just kiss already?" Erza teased

"H-HUH?! Not here!" Natsu shouted

"Come on… Just like the wedding!" Erza said. Lucy and Natsu look at each other with really red face, Natsu pulls Lucy's head and he kisses Lucy's forehead "Aww… No fun~ Why forehead?" Erza said

"I-I kissed her just like you told, o-okay?!" Natsu said blushing wildly

"Yeah…" Erza said, she stretches her body "Uhmm… I really want to be like you guys" Erza said

"Hm? What about Jellal?" Lucy asked

"E-Eh?!" Erza blushed. Lucy smiles

"Yeah, what about you and Je-"

_Beep, beep_ Lucy's phone is ringing, she got a text

"Sorry, one sec" Lucy said, she opens her phone seeing the text '_One new message from Lisanna Strauss'_ Natsu looks at Lucy's phone

"Lisanna?" Natsu asked. Lucy and Natsu look at each other, they open her phone. Not long after that, Lucy and Natsu smile together and then they look at each other and smile even wider

"What is it?" Erza said

"Nothing, really…" Lucy said "Anyway, Erza, today is your day! Remember that!" Lucy said

"Hu-"

"Hey, Luce. Let's go back, you must be tired" Natsu said

"No, I'm not" Lucy said

"Urgh, you… I'm worried, Luce! Let's go back!" Natsu said, he pulls Lucy

"E-Eh, See you Erza!" Lucy said while Natsu still pulling her. Erza looks at them, and smiles gently

"Natsu, he really cares about Lucy, huh? They're both lucky" Erza said. She stands up from her seat, and she pays their food, and walks outside. She remembers Lucy's word and she sighs "Today is my day.. Huh?" Erza said. Suddenly, someone tackles her from behind "Who's th- Mmmph!" He covers Erza's mouth with a cloth that has a sleeping powder in it. Erza faints

.

.

.

Erza wakes up from her unconsciousness seeing a nice view that she can't describe with words. Okay, actually, she can describe it, it's just a certain author is too lazy to describe it herself, yeah! Blame the author! Ehh! Anyway, she opens her eyes, seeing a blue-haired boy is in front of her

"Je-Jellal?!" Erza said while blushing, Jellal doesn't notice her behavior since he's looking at the view from the fence

"It really has a nice view, huh?" Jellal said. Erza stands up

"God! Jellal! This is..." Erza said while face palms

"Yeah… Welcome to The Magical Tree" Jellal said

"No...Way..." Erza said in disbelieve. Jellal looks at Erza, he walks downstairs as Erza follows him, she notices something is wrong with him lately…She stares at him, at first, he doesn't bother to look at her, suddenly, he takes a deep breath and turn his face to face Erza

"Erza… Please, tell me why are you avoiding me?" Jellal asked

"Th-That's" Erza stammered while avoiding eyes contact with him. She walks closer to the tree "Look at that... Lucy, Wendy and Lisanna's names are here..." Erza said, changing the topic. Jellal hisses quietly

"Erza... Don't change the topic…!" Jellal said. Erza walks to Jellal. She puts her forehead into Jellal's shoulder

"I like you... From a long time ago, but…" Erza stopped. Jellal puts his hand on Erza's head, patting it slowly

"You think I don't like you anymore?" Jellal asked and Erza nods "But, Erza... I love you... Always, no matter our age gap is 7 years... I still love you, Erza…" Jellal said

"But, Jellal... I-" Jellal cuts her word by kissing her

"I said I love you and my decision is final" Jellal said as Erza blushes "Oh, Erza... I forgot…" Jellal said. He suddenly kneels as Erza agape "Erza Scarlet… Will you marry me?" Jellal said. He opens the ring box with a ring in it, the ring is white gold, and a red diamond in the middle of it

"I will…! Of...Of course I will!" Erza jumps to Jellal as she hugs him tightly. They look at each other with red faces and they lean a kiss. After that, Jellal slips the ring on Erza's ring finger "Jellal... I'm the happiest woman in the world…" Erza said as tears start shedding from her eyes

"Then I'll be the happiest man" Jellal said. He writes their name on the tree. Erza looks at the tree. _Hey, The Magical Tree, isn't it? I, Erza Scarlet, soon to be Fernandes, promise to love him forever, so don't tear us apart with that magic of yours, will you?_ Erza thought. And then the vortex appears. Jellal offers his hand as she takes it gladly. And they walk in the vortex hand in hand.

When they got out, Natsu, Lucy, Romeo, Wendy, Gray and Lisanna are there waiting for them

BOOM! BOOM! The sound of party-popper

"Congratulation!" They shout together

"Thank you, guys" Erza said. Erza pulls Gray and Natsu and hug them tightly, well… Not hugging, more to choking. The girls and Romeo giggles at them. Natsu walks to Jellal and pats his shoulder

"Jellal, take care of our Erza, will ya?" Natsu said

"I will" Jellal said

"Awwwww..." The girls said

_The Magical Tree + friends = Fateful love, right? _Erza thought with a small giggle

* * *

**Please, review!**

**Oh yeah, I put the prediction of the next chapter at my profile! Check it out!Next chapter is LyVia! I finally got the idea for almost 1 year! Whoo!**

**Spoiler? At my twitter, duh!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


	5. Lyon and Juvia

**It took me a long time to make this fanfiction. And I don't think this is categorized as good. Anyways! This is my first LyVia fanfiction~!**

**Description of Chapter 5 : Lyon and Juvia**

**Juvia Vastia, a married house wife who has been always restless, because his husband is at the different guild. She heard that Lyon has gone out with a girl at Lamia Scale. And lately, Lyon has been really cold to her, will this end in divorce? Will The Magical Tree help them?**

**AAAA! Baad feelings! Oh! If you don't like this pairing, skip ahead! :D**

* * *

Another usual day at the guild. Everyone is having fun like always, but not this girl, Juvia Vastia. She sits next to the window, away from the boys and the girls. She just stares at the rain while carrying her baby girl with gloomy aura is surrounding her. Everyone notices the strange behavior of Juvia. The girls choose Lisanna to talk to her, since she's the only one who is closest to Juvia.

Lisanna walks to Juvia

"Juvia… What happened?" Lisanna said while taking a seat in front of her

"Ah, Lisanna-san. It's just Lyon-sama" Juvia said while whining

"Hm? Anything happened with Lyon?" Lisanna asked

"Juvia feels restless! Lyon-sama is at Lamia Scale, maybe he's cheating on Juvia!" Juvia said

"I see… I felt that too… When Gray went on a mission with Natsu and Lucy. Aaahhh… I thought, maybe Gray still has feeling for Lucy. But, nothing really happened. Lucy and Natsu always together, according to Happy" Lisanna said

"But!" Juvia shouted. Lisanna smiles at the blue-haired girl

"You know, you're married with Lyon, right? You already have a daughter! Fuyu-chan, and she's becoming 1 this winter, right?" Lisanna strokes the white-haired baby girl "No need to worry about anything anymo-"

"Ah! Juvia-san!" Suddenly, Wendy appears at the door

"Wendy? What is it?" Lisanna asked

"Juvia-san! Umm... I saw Lyon-san today... And, um..." Wendy stopped talking. Juvia stares at her and Wendy notices it, she sighs heavily, feeling so hard to say this "Juvia-san... I saw Lyon-san today, and he's with another girl..." Wendy said. Juvia jolts. She suddenly stands up from her seat "Juvia and Fuyu is going home" She said. Lisanna and Wendy couldn't say anything, since she runs immediately

"Wendy... You shouldn't have said that!" Lisanna said while slapping her forehead

"So-Sorry! I mean, Wo-Wouldn't it better before its late, right?" Wendy said. Lisanna looks at the girl standing next to her

"I guess you're right, at home, Gray did mention that he saw Lyon with another girl" Lisanna said. She sighs heavily "I hope everything will be alright" Lisanna said

"Yeah... Oh! Lisanna-san, have you seen Lucy-san?" Wendy asked

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah, where's Lucy and Natsu?" Lisanna said

"If you're asking for Lucy and flame head... Natsu wouldn't allow Lucy to go outside the house since she's now 8 months pregnant and lately she often get caught in sickness..." Gray suddenly appears behind Wendy

"Natsu is overprotective type, huh?" Lisanna said "That's cute" Lisanna said while smiling

"Cute?! No way!" Gray shouted as Lisanna smirks

"I'm kidding!" Lisanna said and then she kisses the cheek of her husband

.

.

.

_Meanwhile... Juvia..._

Juvia has run with no direction, even thought she knows that this is path which is directed her house, she walks slowly, until someone greets her

"Juvia! What are you doing here?" A blonde-haired girl with a really big tummy greeted

"Ah... Lucy-san. Nothing, Juvia got into a fight, but that's it. What are you doing here, Lucy-san? Didn't you go to the guild?" Juvia asked

"Natsu wouldn't let me go to the guild. Oh yeah, Juvia, didn't you notice that today Lyon left really early in the morning?" Lucy said. Okay, let me explain a bit, so, for everyone who is already married, they got a house built by the guild. The place is close to each other, Lucy and Natsu's house is between Lyon and Juvia's and Lisanna and Gray's house. Let's get back to the story...

"Juvia noticed. These week Lyon-sama has been acting weirdly..." Juvia said. Lucy walks to the bench at her front garden and sits on it as Juvia follows

"You heard the gossip, huh?" Lucy said. Juvia nods "Gray and Natsu both saw him... I wonder why..." Lucy said

"Juvia heard some guys said 'once we always chase what we want, after we got it, you will get bored'... Juvia wonders if that's true" Juvia said while holding her tears and stroking Fuyu's hair

"You know... Maybe they're just friends, or distant relatives, why don't you talk to him? Tonight?" Lucy suggested

"Maybe you're right... Thank you, Lucy-sa-"

"Lucy! I thought I warned you about going out of the house!" Natsu shouted, Natsu looks at Juvia "Oh. Hey, Juvia..." Natsu said

"I was just talking to Juvia just now! Come on, Natsuuu" Lucy whined. Juvia chuckles at the scene

"Natsu-san is overprotective! Hahaha, do you love Lucy-san so much?" Juvia asked

"Of course I do! She's the mother of my daughter! She's my everything!" Natsu shouted, suddenly, there's a silence as Natsu and Lucy both blush. Juvia stands up from the bench, she walks to her own house

"Thank you, Lucy-san!" Juvia shouted as Lucy smiles

"Anytime!" Lucy shouted. Juvia enters her house. As Lucy still sitting at the bench

"What did you talk about, Luce? Was it about Lyon?" Natsu asked

"Yeah... Juvia feels restless about Lyon who acts weirdly lately. And I can't really understand her feelings since the one I love isn't at the different guild. Just like Romeo and Juliet, huh? But, here, they are allowed to be together by both of the guilds. And Fuyu-chan is really cute, huh? I wonder whether she will join Fairy Tail or Lamia Scale" Lucy said, Natsu sits next to Lucy, he kisses Lucy's forehead, and then her tummy, he puts his forehead on hers

"It doesn't matter, right? As long as we'll be together forever..." Natsu said

"That doesn't connected, but, huh. Whatever you say, dummy" Lucy said

"Then, I say, I love you, weirdo..." Natsu said while Lucy blushes

"I love you too, flame freak" Lucy said. They both kiss with the leaves are falling on them. Exactly, its autumn "One month to go, Natsu..." Lucy said softly

"I know... Thanks, Luce..." Natsu said

"Why thank m- Hatchii!" Lucy sneezed

"See?!" Natsu shouted. He takes off his jacket "Wear this, and let's go inside" Natsu said

"Okay... Okay... You're acting like you're my father, Natsu..." Lucy whined

"Well I AM the father of our daughter!" Natsu said. Lucy smiles softly

"Okay, okay~!" Lucy said as she steps in her house

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, Juv__ia's situation..._

Juvia walks in her house, seeing that no one is in the house. Juvia walks to her bedroom. She puts Fuyu on her bed. She lays down next to her. She strokes Fuyu's head lightly, sometime she sighs...

"Lyon-sama..." Juvia said slowly. Everything has changed. It's not as what it used to be anymore. but she wants it to be like it used to. She loves him, finally loves him. But why after all of that, he seems like he just runs away without saying anything. Juvia, to be honest, she really admirers Lucy and Natsu's also Gray and Lisanna's relationship. She can bet that they never fight this far. Juvia pulls a string from her neck, it's a necklace with a small ice attached to it. Juvia smiles softly while looking at the necklace. _Lyon-sama's ice..._ Juvia thought

"I'm home" Suddenly, a voice coming from the door. Juvia immediately puts her necklace behind her clothes

"We-Welcome home!" Juvia said. Lyon stares at Juvia for a while

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Ju-Juvia's just talking to Fuyu! That's all!" Juvia said. Lyon doesn't bother to answer. He walks to the baby girl, he lifts her and kisses her little reddish cheek

"I'm home, Fuyu" Lyon said. Juvia stares at her. _Even though this will be awkward, Juvia will ask him!_ Juvia thought. She clears her throat and then she opens and closes her mouth, until words finally come out of her mouth

"Lyon-sama... Juvia heard that Lyon-sama walks with another girl. Who is she?" Juvia asked. Lyon looks at her coldly

"It's none of your business..." He said. Juvia feels really left out. She stands up firmly

"JUVIA IS YOUR WIFE! JUVIA HAS THE RIGHTS TO ASK LYON-SAMA! LYON-SAMA BAKAAA!" Juvia said while tears start falling from her eyes. She runs away, to a place where she usually gets advice

.

.

.

_knock... knock..._ Juvia knocks the door. Suddenly, appears a dark blue-haired ice mage behind the door. Gray stares at the person who knocked for a while

"Juvia?! What are you doing here?" He asked

"Graaay? Who's at the door?" There's a voice asking from inside "Take her or him in!" She orders. Gray slaps his forehead

"Come on in..." He said as Juvia walks inside. She walks to the living room as Gray follows him. She sits on the sofa and Gray sits at the sofa across her. Juvia's eyes are swollen because of crying too much, and Gray noticed it

"So, what happen-"

"Hey, Gray. Who was tha- Juvia?! You're eyes are swollen, anything happened?" Lisanna asked. Juvia doesn't bother to answer. Lisanna looks at her for a while, and then she sits next to Gray. Lisanna pats Gray shoulder "Gray... Could you pour her some juice at the refrigerator?" Lisanna asked

"Sure..." Gray said. He stands up and leaves. Lisanna stares at Juvia

"Talk. I know something happened" Lisanna said. Juvia jolts, she takes a really deep breath and exhales loudly

"Juvia... Asked Lyon-sama about the other girl... And he said that it's none of Juvia's business... What Lyon-sama takes Juvia? Does Lyon-sama think that Juvia is his wife?" Juvia said

"I see... It's quite a shock, though. I don't know what's up with him latel-"

_Criing... Criingg... _The phone is ringing

"Gray! Could you pick the phone?" Lisanna shouted

"Sure!" Gray shouted. He takes the phone and start talking

"Anyways... What I wanted to say is, well... Actually, I want to ask. Hmm... When did this happen?" Lisanna asked

"Juvia doesn't know. This week?" Juvia said "Does Lyon-sama hates Juvia?" Juvia asked

"No no... That's not an answer. He loves you! I know that!" Lisanna said in a cheerful tone. Juvia smiles at Lisanna

"Thanks, Lisanna-sa"

"SHUT UP, DAMNIT!" Suddenly, Gray shouted. Lisanna and Juvia immediately stand up and walk to Gray who is still talking to the phone "YOU TOOK HER FROM ME! DON'T YOU SEE?! I HAVE NO LONGER LOVE HER, AND SO DOES SHE!" Gray shouted "TAKE CARE OF YOUR OWN WIFE, DAMNIT!" Gray shouted again. Lisanna starts to know who called while Juvia is clueless "AND I THOUGH YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME! BE MORE MATURE! SO WHAT IF SHE'S HERE?! ARGH! I'M HANGING UP!" Gray shouted and then he slams the phone roughly

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. Gray sighs

"Sorry for the ruckus. Juvia, you could sleep here tonight..." Gray said as Juvia nods. _Who did Gray-sama talked to?_ Juvia thought. She walks along Lisanna who directs her to the empty bedroom

"Sorry if it's too small..." Lisanna said

"No problem. Thanks Lisanna-san" Juvia said. Lisanna smiles at the girl and she leaves. Juvia sits on the bed, she pulls out her necklace again and kisses it again "Juvia hopes everything will be okay tomorrow..." She said, and then, she sleeps...

.

.

.

_The next day..._

Juvia walks out of her room, seeing that Gray is still asleep and Lisanna is nowhere to be found. Juvia walks downstairs, she's ready to leave and goes home, since, she can't stay here too long. Her eyes catch that Lisanna is talking to someone at the door. Juvia hides near Lisanna so she can hear them clearly... And Juvia notices that Lisanna is talking to Lyon

"So... Wouldn't it be better if you ask her yourself?" Lisanna said with an irritated tone

"I'm not that brave..." Lyon said. Lisanna slaps her forehead

"You got married BEFORE me! It's obvious that she loves you!" Lisanna said. Lyon can't answer, Lisanna sighs heavily "So... You're biggest problem now that you think SHE doesn't LOVE YOU anymore?" Lisanna asked

SLAP! Suddenly someone slaps Lyon. And of course, it was Juvia who has a teary eyes now. Both Lisanna and Lyon look at her as she runs away

"Go to her!" Lisanna shouted as Lyon chases her... Lisanna smiles softly "Such an idiot couple, yet, cute..." Lisanna said and then she closes the door

.

.

.

Juvia runs as fast as she can. She sometimes look at her back. She sighs in relieve when there's no sign of-

"JUVIAAAA!" A familiar voice shouted, of course, it's Lyon with full speed run. Lyon almost catches her, Juvia wants to speed up, but this is her limit, until a familiar hand pulls her to stop and she did. Both of them are panting, after a while, Lyon still holds Juvia's hand which makes Juvia blushes. Is this how much she misses his touch? Juvia glances at the guy, but after their eyes meet, Juvia turns away "Juvia, listen to me first..." Lyon said gently

"If you want a divorce, that's fi-" Suddenly, something sucks them... Yeah, a vortex, finally!

Not long after that, they already in the dimension of The Magical Tree. Juvia stuns seeing the familiar view that Lucy, Wendy, Lisanna and Erza always talk about. Lyon notices too that they're at The Magical Tree which makes this a bit awkward

_drip, _Suddenly, it's start raining, and this isn't Juvia's fault

"Juvia!" Lyon said

"It's not Juvia's doing!" Juvia shouted. Lyon pulls Juvia downstairs to The Magical Tree, they need place to take shelter. After they're under it, Lyon sits under it as Juvia walks behind The Magical Tree and sits under it. They notice that they're sitting with their back only separated by the trunk of the tree. But they don't care, as long as they not facing each other. Lyon over and over opens and closes his mouth, until words finally come out

"Juvia... Listen. I don't want a divorce. I still love you" Lyon said

"Nonsense!" Juvia shouted as tears start appearing on her eyes

"Hey, Juvia..." Lyon said gently

"What?" Juvia answered with full of hatred tone

"Happy anniversary..." Lyon said as Juvia stuns. Lyon always forgets about their anniversary, and now it's her turn to forget. Juvia starts to cry slowly so he can't hear anything "Sorry I acted so coldly. I... Thought you still like Gray" Juvia suddenly stands up she walks to him with tears still falling

"If Juvia still loves Gray-sama, Juvia would never marry Lyon-sama!" Juvia said. She falls right in front of him as Lyon hugs her

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Lyon said over and over and over. Juvia hugs him back as Lyon feels really want to cry too "Juvia... I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry that I got too jealous... I always forget about our anniversary. Sorry this is the worst anniversary ever..." Lyon said

"Juvia is sorry too..." Juvia said as both of them cry together

Slowly and slowly... The rain stops... and the rainbow appears. Lyon and Juvia release each other from the hug. And Lyon notices the necklace Juvia's wearing

"That necklace..." Lyon said. Juvia blushes. _Lyon-sama might think Juvia's scary keeping his ice! Oh_ _no!_ Juvia thought

"I-It's ju-just..." Juvia stammered. She needs to find the right words so he wouldn't think she's weird

"It's Gray's ice, right?" Lyon asked, doesn't even bother to look her in the eyes. Juvia looks really irritated, she pulls her important possession and throws it to Lyon's face very very hardly which makes a really loud sound

TAK!

"O-Ouc-"

"Look at that ice! It's Lyon-sama's greenish ice! Why would Juvia looks at Gray-sama's ice when Juvia is already married with Lyon-sama?!" Juvia shouted. Appears a really small smile upon his face

"I did it again..." He said slowly. Juvia looks at him

"Lyon-sama..." Juvia said. She moves her hands to both of his cheeks "Juvia still really loves Lyon-sama..." Juvia said. Lyon pulls Juvia's wrist and he presses his lips against hers as Juvia blushes. It's a really long kiss that Lyon always holds back. After a while, they finally finish kissing. "Ly-Lyon-sama!" Juvia yelled

"Juvia, sorry... and thank you..." Lyon said. Juvia blushes then nods.

The vortex appears and takes them home. Lyon and Juvia walks hand in hand to their home. _Wait... Juvia hasn't ask about who's the girl Lyon-sama always walks together with! _Juvia thought. Suddenly, she stops walking

"Juvia?" Lyon asked

"Lyon-sama... Who's the gi-"

"Ara? Lyonn~~!" Someone shouted. There's a black and straight-haired tall girl who looks really familiar. Now that she thinks about it, she's the girl Lyon always walks with! Juvia stares at her with deathly glare "Oh? Is this your wife? She's just like what you told me!" She said

"What are you doing he-"

"Hey, Juvia-san! Your husband always asks for advice about you to me! My husband heard that gossip that we're 'going out'! Urgh! Really troublesome! Lyon always complains about you, he said that he's worried if something happens at the guild because both of you are separated, or about the one you used to love, arrgh... It's really tiring! But I see that both of you made up, so I will make up with my husband too! Toodles!" She said then she leaves. Juvia chuckles as Lyon blushes ear to ear

"Don't say anything and let's go home. Fuyu is waiting" Lyon said. Juvia nods and suddenly kisses his cheek which makes him blushes even more

"Juvia loves you, Lyon-sama!" Juvia shouted. Lyon stiffens

"Aaargh! Let's go home!" Lyon said with a really red face as Juvia chuckles along the way

_Juvia really does love him!_

* * *

**Urghh... I have a really baaaaaad feelings about this. Hope it's good! Sorry I took too long. I told all of my reasons at my twitter. So better follow me~ :DD**

**I'll do my next ongoing project, and this series is DISCONTINUED until further notice. I'll make the announcement both at my twitter and here. Oh yeah, please review! And don't flame! Please! It's heart breaking :'((**

**See you guys much much later!**

**Sincerely, **

**Keiko Amano**


	6. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**~IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!~**

This series is **DISCONTINUED**

**Why?**

Because of I've run out of ideas!

But you **can safe this series **

**How?**

You can help me by giving plots/small conflict about **these couples:**

**_Gajeel and Levy (GaLe)_  
**

**_Freed and Mira (FreeMi)_**

**_Laxus and Cana (LaxAna)_**

**_Elfman and Evergreen (ElfGreen) - Optional. I don't feel like making stories of_ _them_**

And then, the plot **must include: **

_**1. Conflict**_

_**2. How to solve the** **conflict **_

You can just **PM** me or you can just mention my on twitter **( KeikoAmano)**

**Thank you for your attention!**

**See you all again!^^**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
